In Love With A Dream Demon
by FeministaCipher95182
Summary: When I end the school year with all bad grades on my report card, I am given a choice! Repeat Year 10 or attend Summer School in Gravity Falls, Oregon! I pick Summer School and I am immediately sent to Gravity Falls where I fall in love with the one person I least expected to see again.
1. Was That? No, It Can't Be!

Chapter 1 - Was that? No, it can't be!

I was back in Gravity Falls, for the first time since my class summer trip in Year 8, however, this time, I was here for Summer School, because I didn't want to repeat Year 10. I was excited to see Dipper and Mabel, who were surprisingly also there for Summer School, and the three of us were in the same class, which was really exciting.

It was the third day, and we had just finished our second class! I was walking to my locker to grab my sports jacket and my sketch book when I saw him. He had blonde hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black waistcoat. He was also wearing a yellowish gold belt, black trousers, yellow shoes and he also had a black bowtie around his neck, black gloves on his hands and a black top hat on his head.

Staring at him from this distance, I felt something I hadn't felt since my ex boyfriend Ethan had broke up with me, I felt myself falling in love with this mysterious blonde, and I also felt myself not caring about whether he was Bill Cipher or not. I shook my head, it couldn't have been him, could it. I thought about what I should do! I gave myself three options!

1\. Forget it!  
2\. Go over and say hi!  
3\. Tell Ford and Stan

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I was staying with Ford, Stan, Soos, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy at the Mystery Shack for the summer! It was Dipper's idea to invite me to stay! I slept with Dipper and Mabel in their room! Dipper and Mabel are my best friends.

I met them two years ago when my Year 8 class were here for our class summer trip, however, it was only a two week trip, so when the rest of the class left, they didn't realise that they had left without me until they got back to the school! I decided to make the most of it and stay! I got myself a job at the Mystery Shack, met Dipper, Mabel and Wendy and during the events of Weirdmaggedon, I got the opportunity to help save Gravity Falls from Bill Cipher's wrath!

I decided to do some thinking and put myself in all three scenarios, I thought that if I forgot about it, Ford and Stan would find out that I saw him eventually, if I went over to say hi, he might have attempted to destroy me and if I told Stan and Ford, they might have erased my memory. I shrugged it off and chose the only option I thought was right. I went over to say hello. He was standing in front of my locker anyway, the jerk.

I walked up to the guy I thought was Bill and hoped that it wasn't him.

"Hello!" I said.

The blonde had his back turned and didn't look at me. I then found out why, I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was talking to someone! Brown hair, Pine Tree Hat, Blue Vest, Red Shirt, Grey Shorts, yep, the blonde was talking to Dipper alright. I decided to interrupt the conversation between Dipper and the mysterious blonde.

"Excuse me, sorry to intterupt your conversation, but you're both standing in front of my locker!" I said politely.

"Oh, sorry Kimmy!" said Dipper.

Both Dipper and the blonde guy moved out of the way so that I could get to my locker to grab my sports jacket and sketch book. I couldn't help listening to the conversation as I did so. I opened my locker to grab my sports jacket and sketch book. I tied my sports jacket around my waist then turned around. Dipper was still chatting away to the mysterious blonde.

I was about to walk over to join the conversation when Pacifica walked past and pushed me backwards. A piece of paper had fallen out of the pocket of my sports jacket as I hit my head on my locker. Luckily, both Dipper and the blonde saw this and paused their conversation to help me. Dipper picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the pocket of my sports jacket, unfolded and had a glimpse at it.


	2. The Drawing

Chapter 2 - The Drawing

"Kimmy, what is this?" asked Dipper.

I knew what he was looking at! It was a drawing of the Bill Cipher statue in the forest, that I had drawn. For some reason, I liked Bill Cipher and thought he was really cute. I tried to take the drawing off Dipper and tell him it was nothing, but I was too slow, as he let the blonde boy take a look at it. The blonde boy looked at my drawing while I stared at him suspiciously. Was this guy Bill? If so, how, when and why! It was clear what I needed to do! I decided to pay Gideon a visit to see if he knew something about this.

"Wow, this is really good!" said the blonde boy.

"Thank you!" I said.

The blonde boy gave the drawing back to me and I put it back in the pocket of my sports jacket. Just then, the bell rang, meaning that we had to get to our next class. The next class was art, which was great, because I loved art. We entered the art room where the art teacher, Mr. Hall was waiting for us. He told us to get in and sit down. Dipper and I saw Wendy and decided to sit with her. The blonde who Dipper and I were chatting with in the hallway sat with us. Mabel came in and sat at a table with her friends Candy and Grenda. Pacifica, the girl who pushed me in the hallway, asked to join them to which Mabel let her. Tambry, Robbie and Wendy's two other friends sat at the other table together.

"Welcome to Art Class, now, take out your sketch books!" said Mr. Hall.

We all took out our sketch books and placed them on our desks. Mr. Hall then asked us all for our homework which was to draw a picture of any statues that we could find around Gravity Falls and the surrounding forest area and hand them in to him. I took my drawing of the Bill Cipher statue out of the pocket of my sports jacket and let Wendy have a look before handing it to Mr. Hall.

"This is amazing Kimmy! You are a good artist!" said Wendy.

"Thanks for the compliment Wendy!" I said.

Me, Wendy, Dipper and the blonde then handed our drawings to Mr. Hall. Wendy's drawing was of the statue of Stan that was standing outside the Mystery Shack, Dipper and the blonde boy had both drawn a picture of the statue of Mayor Tyler that was standing in the Gravity Falls Town Square, although the blonde boy did it more artistically. Then there was my drawing of the Bill Cipher statue in the forest. Mr. Hall looked at my drawing for a few seconds before giving his thoughts on it.

"Kimmy, this is fantastic, so lifelike, like I heard Wendy say, you are a good artist!" said Mr. Hall.

I smiled at his compliment. No one had ever said anything like that about my art before. Mr. Hall then gave us our grades for the homework. Everyone got grades ranging between B and C except for me, Tambry, Wendy and the mystery blonde who got A's and Pacifica, who got an F because she had "borrowed" and photocopied Dipper's drawing while he wasn't looking and wrote her own name on it in an attempt to pass it off as her own.

We did some work on our group projects for the remaining fifty five minutes of class until the bell rang for home time. That's the best thing about Summer School, we only have three classes everyday before we get to go home, which is really cool.


	3. Is This Guy Bill Cipher Or Not?

Chapter 3 - Is This Guy Bill Cipher Or Not?

Me, Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda and Dipper walked to the Mystery Shack together. Mabel, Candy and Grenda walked ahead while me, Dipper and Wendy trailed behind. Mabel, Candy and Grenda were in their own little world talking about boy bands, glitter, make up and other lame girly stuff that they liked to talk about.

Wendy, Dipper and I started our own conversation about rock music and video games when the blonde boy that Dipper and I were talking to in the school hallway caught up to us. We let him join in the conversation. We talked for ages about DragonForce, KISS, Guns N Roses and other rock bands we liked and started singing Shout It Out Loud. We were still singing it when we walked into the Mystery Shack, where we were greeted by Soos who decided to join in. Ford and Stan heard us and walked into the room. When we saw them, we stopped. They stared at us, annoyed looks on their faces.

"Soos, get back to work, the rest of you, go upstairs, now!" said Stan.

Stan went back into the kitchen. Once he did, Soos got back to work while the rest of us went upstairs. Just as we suspected, Mabel, Candy and Grenda were in our room, so we went to our secret hideout at the end of the hallway. Wendy punched in the unlock code and we all went inside. Once inside, we all sat down on the sofa and Dipper poured us all glasses of cola, while I got each of us two biscuits. Me, Dipper and Wendy changed our conversation topic to finding out whether or not the blonde boy was Bill Cipher.

"One of us have to shake his hand, that's the only way we'll know whether or not it's Bill!" said Dipper.

After careful consideration, I volunteered to do it. We made up a test deal then I shook his hand! The blonde's hand lit up with blue flames. Yep, it was official, this mystery blonde was indeed Bill, but how was this possible? None of us knew! We decided to pay Gideon a visit to see whether or not he knew anything about this.


	4. Paying Gideon A Visit

Chapter 4 - Paying Gideon A Visit

The four of us left the hideout and went sneaking downstairs where Ford was still hanging around. We waited for him to go back into the kitchen. Once he did, we walked casually over to the front door of the Mystery Shack and quietly let ourselves out. What we didn't know was that Mabel, Candy and Grenda had followed us because they were planning to ask if they could go to the mall anyway to which Stan let them as long as they promised to be back by seven.

We checked all the places where we thought Gideon might be including the park, the Abandoned Auto Mart and the Prison. He was in none of those places. We decided to pay a visit to his house and decided that if he wasn't there, we would give up. We walked up to the front door of his house and Dipper rang the doorbell. The person that answered the door wasn't Gideon, but his father Bud.

"Hi Mr. Gleeful! Is Gideon here?" asked Dipper.

"We'd like to ask him a few questions!" said Wendy.

"Why sure he is! He's down in the basement! Go ahead!" said Bud.

The four of us went into the house and down into the basement where we found Gideon playing a card game with a few of the guys he met and became friends with during his time in prison. They paused their game when they saw the four of us.

"Can you prison guys leave for a few minutes? We need to interrogate Gideon!" I said.

The Prison guys did as they were told and left the basement! Once they were out of earshot, me, Dipper, Wendy and Bill sat opposite Gideon. Gideon stared at us, and we group glared back at him. Gideon looked confused and wondered why we were interrogating him.

"Hey guys! What brings you here? And who's the blonde fella?" asked Gideon.

"Don't play innocent Gideon!" said Wendy.

"You know this blonde haired kind of cute guy is Bill!" I said.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about! That can't be Bill, he's dead" said Gideon.

"Don't act smart with us Gideon or else, I will allow permission to have Wendy punch you in the face!" said Dipper.

Hearing this, Wendy prepared herself to punch Gideon in the face. Scared of the thought of Wendy punching him in the face, Gideon decided to talk.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk! The blonde boy is Bill!" said Gideon.

"I knew it!" said me, Wendy and Dipper at the same time.

Wendy jinxed me and Dipper so that she could ask the next question.


	5. Gideon's Flashback

Chapter 5 - Gideon's Flashback!

"Explain everything to us Gideon, how did this happen?" asked Wendy.

Judging by the look on Gideon's face, he was planning to bore us to death with a flashback sequence.

"It was a normal sunny day, I had decided to take a walk through the forest when I saw the Bill Cipher statue! I also saw this black haired girl listening to music, she was drawing something, from my perspective when I peered over her shoulder, she was drawing the sta..." explained Gideon.

Gideon was going to continue when he was cut off by Wendy unjinxing me so that I could speak!

"Wait, you saw me drawing the Bill Cipher statue?" I asked.

"Yes, pay atten... Wait, that was you!" replied Gideon.

"Yes, it was me! Anyway, carry on!" I said.

"Ok, I'll carry on, so, as I was saying before you interrupted me, the girl, now that I know it was errm, sorry, what's your name?" said Gideon.

I sighed.

"For god sake! My name is Kimmy! Just carry on with the story!" I said.

"Ok, fine, so anyway, Kimmy was drawing the Bill Cipher Statue. I complimented her on it, saying that it was really good, but her music was so loud that she didn't hear me, she then got up and walked off. I thought about following her, but then I heard a voice telling me to walk toward the statue. I tried to walk away, but the voice kept pulling me back toward it, and, unfortunately, it won!" said Gideon.

Wendy unjinxed Dipper so that he could speak!

"Woah, Woah, Woah, so, what you're saying is, you heard a voice telling you to walk toward the statue, and you tried to walk away from temptation, but failed?" asked Dipper.

"Pretty much, yeah!" replied Gideon.

"So, what happened next?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I got out eight candles and drawn a pentagram on the floor. In the middle, I put a picture of Bill with his eye scratched out and on top of it, I put down this crystal known as the personality formation switch crystal. I set the crystal to human formation setting and performed the incantation needed to summon Bill! Then the ground shook, forcing the crystal and the picture of Bill to float up off the ground and a flash of white light appeared. When the bright light faded, the statue was gone, and in it's place was Bill, but in human form. He was sleeping, so I decided to leave him there. I then saw Dipper walking up to the clearing and made a run for it." explained Gideon.

"So, that explains why the statue was missing when I got to the clearing!" said Dipper.

The four of us decided that we had heard enough from Gideon and decided to leave! As we left, I told the prison guys that they could go back down to the basement, so they did. We headed back to the Mystery Shack, where Ford and Stan waited to greet us. They'd found out we snook out without permission from Mabel, and they were really mad when we walked in the door. Something told me that we were going to get punished, and that's exactly what happened.


	6. The Unexpected Kiss

Chapter 6 - The Unexpected Kiss

"Where have you lot been?" shouted Ford.

"To the mall!" lied Wendy.

"Wendy, I can tell that you're lying!" said Stan.

"Ok, we were playing cards with Gideon at his house!" said Wendy.

"Ok, well, thanks to Mabel for telling me that you didn't ask permission before going out, you're all punished! All of you, go upstairs, now!" shouted Ford.

We all went upstairs without saying another word! We were meant to go to the room where Dipper, Mabel and I slept, but instead, we went to our secret hideout at the end of the hallway. Dipper punched in the unlock code and we all went inside. Once inside, we all sat down on the sofa.

There were magazines and comic books on the table in front of us. We all picked up one each and sat around reading them. I picked a music magazine and Wendy was reading a fashion magazine while Dipper and Bill decided to read superhero comic books. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Wendy.

"It's me, Mabel! I want to say that I'm sorry that I told on you guys, but you didn't ask permission to go out, and that was wrong! Anyway, Dipper, Ford wants to see you downstairs for a minute and Wendy, Soos has gone out with Melody, so Stan wants you to work on the till." said Mabel.

"Ok!" said Dipper and Wendy at the same time.

Dipper put down his comic book and Wendy put down her magazine, then they both went downstairs. Dipper to see what Ford wanted, and Wendy to work the cash register. That left me and Bill alone in the hideout. I started having that feeling again. The same one I felt in the hallway before art class. I looked at Bill. He looked at me. I stood up and started pacing.

 _ **I can't be falling in love with Bill, can I?**_

While pacing, I noticed my shoelace was untied and tripped over it. I fell into the arms of Bill, and snap, just like that, I kissed him, and felt him kiss me back, it was the weirdest five seconds of my life. What we didn't know was that Dipper and Wendy had accidentally left the door open and Ford had walked in, and not only did he now know about mine, Dipper and Wendy's secret hideout, but whoops, he saw the whole thing.


	7. Through Points Of View

Chapter 7 - Through Points Of View

 **Ford - POV**

What the hell? Those were the only words that came to mind when I saw this display of affection, in this, wait, what is this room? I looked at the sign, it said **'Dipper, Wendy and Kimmy's Secret Hideout!'** Oh, so that's what this room was, and the blonde who was with them when Dipper, Wendy and Kimmy came home today, he looked familiar somehow, like as if I'd seen him before, and now he's kissing Kimmy! Oh my lord! They are in way more trouble now! I am so telling Kimmy's mom about this!

 **Me - POV**

I can't believe Ford saw the kiss between me and Bill! How could Wendy and Dipper be stupid enough to leave the door open, they know the door is supposed to be closed when one or all of us leave the hideout. That was the top rule on our rule list. The second rule was don't leave the biscuits out where Mabel can find them, but, we always followed that rule anyway. I bet I could guess what Ford was thinking, I guessed we were going to be in more trouble now.

 **Bill - POV**

What? How long had he been watching us? This is so not cool. Kimmy just tripped and fell on top of me and we found ourselves kissing, that's all. Weird, I admit, but I kind of liked it. Kimmy and I walked over to Ford to expect punishment and that's exactly what we got! Dipper walked in a second later with Wendy following close behind. Ford asked them if they knew something about what he just saw.

"No, I was downstairs where you told me to wait!" said Dipper.

"No, I've been working at the cash register because Soos has gone out with Melody!" said Wendy.

"Why? What just happened?" asked Dipper and Wendy at the same time.

"I just caught those two kissing!" said Ford, while looking at me and Kimmy in disappointment.

 **Wendy - POV**

Me and Dipper stood there, questioning what Ford just said. Confused looks across our faces.

"It wasn't like that, I was pacing back and forth, noticed my shoelace was untied, tripped and fell, that's all!" said Kimmy.

"Oh!" said Ford.

I suddenly felt the urge to say something.

"We found out how the Bill Cipher Statue disappeared!" I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ford.

"It wasn't stolen, like the papers said it was, it vanished in a bright white light! Gideon admitted it while we were playing cards!" said Dipper.

 **Ford - POV**

I looked at this rag tag group of four. The mystery blonde haired boy still looking familiar somehow. I decided to ask them what they knew and they told me everything Gideon had told them. I listened carefully to everything they said and when they had finished, I sat there, shocked look across my face, as I tried to take in what they had just said.

"So, you're telling me that the blonde I caught kissing Kimmy, is in fact Bill?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all said at the same time.

I decided to ask what happened next, so that's what I did!


	8. A Flashback From Dipper's Point Of View

Chapter 8 - A Flashback From Dipper's Point Of View

 **Dipper - POV**

"What happened next Dipper?" asked Ford.

"Well, I had decided to take a walk up to the clearing. I was supposed to meet Kimmy, but she wasn't there when I showed up, I guessed that she had already left. What I found instead shocked me, it was a human boy with blonde hair and wearing the exact same outfit that Bill is wearing now, sleeping in the exact spot where the statue was supposed to be, I looked for the statue, but couldn't find it! That's when I had the thought that the statue had vanished somehow." I said.

Ford was intrigued by my story and decided that he wanted to know what happened next, so he asked me and I continued the story.

"I decided to wake the boy up and ask him what happened to the statue. He said he didn't know and kicked me for waking him up, which explains the boot mark on my leg. Anyway, after that, he stood up, and we walked back to town. That's when I asked him his name, he said he didn't know that either, it was like as if he had lost all his memory. As we left the clearing, I looked back to see if the statue had reappeared, but, it did not, and that's when I discovered that this blonde boy I found sleeping in the clearing, was actually Bill!" I continued.

"Interesting!" said Ford.

"Of course it's interesting Great Uncle Ford!" I replied.

"Yeah, me and Kimmy didn't think this blonde guy was Bill at first, but then he made a deal with and shook Kimmy's hand, and his hand lit up with blue flames!" said Wendy.

"That's how me and Wendy found out it was Bill!" said Kimmy

Ford looked at the blonde he now knew was Bill from the story that I had just told him.

"You made a deal with Kimmy!" said Ford.

"Yeah!" said Bill.

"It wasn't an actual deal Great Uncle Ford! It was just a test deal! We had to find out whether or not this guy was Bill, and it was!" I said.

"Oh, however, you've played a dangerous game making that deal, unless she calls it off, Bill will enter her mind, so Kimmy!" said Ford.

"Yes Ford?" said Kimmy.

"Call off that deal, now!" demanded Ford.

Kimmy did as Ford said and called off the deal in order to stop Bill from entering her mind. Stan then called from downstairs telling Wendy to get back to the cash register, so she went back downstairs. Me and Great Uncle Ford followed her. We needed to go back to Ford's lab anyway. Kimmy and Bill followed us. Kimmy remembered to shut the door so that Mabel couldn't get in and try to find our secret stash of biscuits.


End file.
